LAKEHURST: THE AFTERMATH
by LAKEHURST Productions
Summary: LAKEHURST. Over the years...plenty of students have walked up and down these halls, not knowing what their futures hold for them; some lost their lives in this school and some are just now finding their lives.  Season 10 2nd Half
1. Back To December 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 213: **"Back To December (1)"

**HANNAH TANNER**

Hannah is standing in front of her bedroom mirror, she's putting on a necklace to match the black dress she had recently put on. _"We're sorry, he overdosed on cocaine...there's nothing we could do"_, the doctor's words playing over and over in her head. She held back tears as she took one last look in the mirror and left out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**(BACK TO THE DOT)**

_**THE DOT**_. We see Rachel and Vanessa sitting down at the counter, "So...you did get the job?" Rachel asks her friend. "Yep, I start tomorrow" Vanessa states as she and Rachel receive their coffee. "So how's Trevor?" Rachel asks, "Well I haven't really spoken to him much, your mom?" Vanessa throws in. "She's doing great...but I think what we're both wondering is if Alli is still mad" Rachel states. Vanessa nods before adding, "We'll find out when we go back to school" Vanessa whispers as they walk past Bianca and Adam who are holding hands.

"Ugh. Bi...come on it's just for a little dinner" Adam whispers. "A little dinner? Adam I honestly don't think you're mother will want me at her house" Bianca states as she sits down and Adam follows suit. "Oh come on...why not?" Adam asks, wanting the truth. "Because...I'm the girl that got her son cut with a knife...speaking of which" Bianca states as she looks down at Adam's arm, and he quickly covers it. "That's besides the point. Please Bi...for me" Adam adds. Bianca gives in, "Fine...I'll go...but she better not be one of those moms that ask fifty questions" Bianca states as Adam looks away worried.

**HANNAH TANNER**

Hannah is walking through her house, it's full of a lot of people, her house is where her parents decided to have the funeral in the first place. Hannah then looks at the closed coffin...it holds her brother. She walks closer to it; she then pauses because she hears someone behind her. "Sweety?", it's her mother. Hannah immediately runs up the steps and goes into her room and slams the door behind her.

**MILES JAMES**__

Miles makes his way into the room, his mother is guiding him. "Ma, I'm glad that you're helping and all but I've grown quite custom to this whole...blind thing" he whispered. "Miles it's only temporary...you'll see again" his mother told him. "Yeah, well I wouldn't bet on that" Miles told her as the doctor made his way in. "Well Miles you ready for your results?" the doctor asked. "Ready as I'll ever be" Miles replied. The doctor started to open the folder and smiled. "Well this is incredible...you've made one remarkable recovery" the doctor said as Miles and his mother looked in his direction.

"What do you mean?" Miles ask, "I can't see..." he added. "Yeah of course not right now, but somehow the damage that was done has been repaired...all you need is a slight surgery and you'll be able to see again" the doctor told him. Miles smiled, he couldn't believe that he was going to be getting his sight back. "Alright, so first things first...we'll need to set up an appointment" the doctor stated as he smiled at both Miles and Miles's mother.

**ADAM TORRES**

Adam and Bianca are sitting down with Adam's mother, Audra. "So mom...where's Drew?" Adam asked. "He's prepping for that court case he has in a few days" she states, staring at Bianca with cold eyes. "So you're the girl that got my son cut?" she blurts out. "Mom!" Adam states, but Bianca grabs his hand, giving him a sign that she's got this. "Um...actually I am, words couldn't describe how sorry I am" Bianca whispers. "Yeah I can tell" Audra adds as she sips her water. Bianca cringes her teeth and fakes a smile towards Adam.

"Do you know that he could've died?" Audra states, "Mom just drop it!" Adam begs her. "No Adam I won't just drop it, you're my son...no one's going to put you in harm's way" Audra states. "Mom I'm not in harms way" Adam argues, "You are if you stay with her!" Audra shouts, pointing at Bianca. Audra then leaves the dinner table and heads upstairs.

**HANNAH TANNER**

Hannah is sitting down on her bed, Hunter's coffin is still an image that won't leave her head. She turns at the sound of a slight knock on her door, it's her mother. "Hey sweety" her mother states, Hannah slowly turns her head to face the mirror again, not saying a word. Hannah's mother decides to leave her daughter alone for right now. Hannah then gets up and picks up a snow globe, she then looks at her mirror and then throws the globe and watches it shatter against the glass and the glass from the mirror shatters as well.

Hannah then breaks down in tears.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Back To December 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 214: **"Back To December (1)"

**HANNAH TANNER**

Hannah is laying down in her bed, she's focused on a picture of her and Hunter when they were younger. She hears a knock on her door, it's her mother, but Hannah doesn't move. "Sweety..." her mother begins before noticing the shattered glass from the mirror and the snow globe, "Hannah what happened?" her mother asks. Hannah quickly gets out of the bed, "What do you think happened?" she states as she leaves the room.

**(BACK TO THE DOT)**

_**THE DOT**_. Adam and Drew are sitting down at the booths, "So mom just told her this?" Drew asked his brother, Adam nodded. "She was very harsh to Bianca" Adam whispered, but Drew turned his head. "What?" Adam asked, "Nothing" Drew stated. Adam knew something was bugging his brother, "Drew...what is it?" Adam asked. Drew quickly looked around and stared at Adam in the face, "Don't you think that mom may have been a little right about Bianca being bad for you?" Drew asked and Adam looked at him as if he wanted to slap Drew right then and there.

"Whatever...jerk!" Adam stated, getting up. Drew tried to stop his brother, but Adam shrugged him off and stepped out into the cold air, Drew followed him, attempting to apologize.

**HANNAH TANNER**

Hannah is sitting down in the living room, she's sitting on the chair that Hunter would always sit in when he was upset. Her mother see's how much she is struggling with the loss of her brother, she still couldn't believe that it had actually happened. Hannah's father came around the corner, "Any change?" he asked, they both were worried about Hannah after she found out that Hunter had died...they knew that she would react this way. "Nah, she's just stuck in being sad and angry" her mother whispers as they both watch Hannah, who is staring at the fire place with a devious smile.

**MILES JAMES**

"Alright...how do you feel?" the doctor asked Miles, who still had bandages over his eyes, "The same, blind" Miles whispered as he laughed a little. His mother was watching the whole scene very carefully, hoping that the surgery worked. "Well...don't you think it's time to take off these bandages?" the doctor asked as Miles nodded, his mother was already on the verge of tears. The doctor started to take off the bandages.

"Okay, there...Miles...you can open your eyes" the doctor whispered as Miles opened his eyes and smiled. His mother looked, wondering if it had worked. "Mom I can see you" Miles whispered as his mother began to cry. "Now, your vision may be a little blurry for right now, but give it a little time...go home and sleep it off...you did good Miles" the doctor whispered as he left Miles and his mother hugging in the office.

**ADAM TORRES**

Adam sees Bianca sitting down outside of The Dot, he goes over to her. "Bianca?" he asks, he hasn't seen the girl all day. "Adam...what's up?" Bianca asks smiling. "Well the fact that I haven't seen my girlfriend at all today" Adam states trying to put his arm around her, but she shrugs it off, "Look, Adam, we need to talk" Bianca states as Adam's smile fades away. "About...?" Adam states, trying to figure out what Bianca is trying to tell him. "Well...yesterday your mother said some things" Bianca began, Adam immediately butted in, "It's cool I'll tell her to lay off!". Bianca hushed him, "No, it's okay" she began.

"I get why she's so overprotective of you and Drew...it's understandable" Bianca finished. "I just wish we could stay together" Bianca whispers as Adam looks at her sternily. "What are you saying, Bi?" Adam asks. "I'm saying that I think it would be best if we break up" Bianca states as she gets up and turns around, tears filling her eyes. She's scared, she didn't want to break up with Adam, especially after they had known each other for a long time. Adam watched as Bianca made her way from the scene.

**HANNAH TANNER**

Hannah's mother comes through the kitchen and notices that her daughter is still in the living room. Hannah stares at the fire place and immediately goes over to it, Hannah's mother looks at her, "Hannah?", she whispers. Hannah starts to reach for the fire, "Hannah!" her mother shouts as she flees the kitchen, she manages to grab her daughter before anything else can happen. "Hannah, what are you doing?" she asked. "I can't do this mom...I can't even hear his name without breaking down...and now it's like taking my own life will make everything better" Hannah whispered.

"No it won't, I can't lose both of my children, Hannah...please...it'll be okay" her mother whispered as Hannah started to cry.


	3. Jar Of Hearts 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 215: **"Jar Of Hearts (1)"

**DREW TORRES**

Audra made her way to the steps, "Andrew Torres!" let's go, "Your case is today!" she finished shouting as she made her way to her room. Drew quickly put on his jacket and made his way out of his room, bumping into Adam, "Sorry little bro..." Drew stated. "Yeah, just watch where you're going!" Adam stated as he slammed the door to his room shut. Drew knew that Adam hated him right now, but he had to focus on winning the case...this could finally help him break free of his reputation of a rapist. He could finally clear his name.

**(BACK TO THE DOT)**

_**THE DOT**_. Sarah is sitting at the counter and Camielle is next to her, "So, mom told me to tell you that grandma is coming for Christmas" Camielle told her sister as she sipped her beverage, "I kind of already figured that Camielle, but thanks for telling me any way" Sarah stated as she looked around the dot, it wasn't empty but it wasn't full either. She then noticed that Camielle had started to get up, "Um...where are you going?" Sarah asked. Camielle turned around, "I'm going to work my magic on mister bad boy over here" Camielle stated. Sarah then noticed Etienne.

Sarah then realized she had received a text message from her "pimp", she opened it...she was shocked at what the message read 'Got A Prostitution Job For You'. Sarah quickly erased the message and grabbed her bag and left the dot.

**DREW TORRES**

Drew and Audra made their way into the courtroom, Drew immediately spotted Renee and her brother, the one that had recently beaten him up. Drew turned his head in disgust and listened to what the judge said. Drew hadn't expected the court case to go by smoothily, he couldn't sworn that he saw Renee give in a little. He felt like he had done a good job with all of his questions. The judge then called a break and Drew stated that he needed some air.

Drew was walking around outside of the bathrooms when Renee came out, they both were in a staring contest, "Drew, I'm sorry..." Renee whispered. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you" Drew whispered as Renee looked at him, "Look I know that...it's just...I really hope that you can forgive me" Renee stated. "Just tell everyone you're lying Renee" Drew stated as she shook her head, "I can't do that...my parents would hate me and my brother would hate himself for having to beat someone up for no reason" Renee stated.

Drew didn't say anything, Renee decided to leave before the argument escalated.

**BRITTANY MOSS**

Brittany and Cedric are sitting down at the Dot, Brittany keeps eyeing Randy, whom has broken away from the group. "You know you could just go talk to him" Cedric whispers, but Brittany turns around to look at him, "Yeah and say what...I'm sorry that we haven't talked since last semester" Brittany stated. The friendship was strained. "Well at least you can talk to him, I'm still on probation" Cedric states. "Well at least he didn't say anything about the kiss" Brittany states as she decides to go get a coffee.

Randy happens to make his way over to the counter as well and Brittany turns and bumps into him, "Sorry..." she whispers as he smiles at her, "Hey, Brittany, how've you been?" he asks as she smiles. "I've been good, me and Cedric have decided to do this Christmas play...you should really help us" Brittany states, "Yeah, I don't know about that, but I'll stop by" Randy states as he goes around her. Brittany can't believe that he's changed so much.

**SARAH DAVIES**

Sarah makes her way into the broken down studio and comes over to her "pimp", "You think that little joke was hilarious?" Sarah asks as she slams the phone she brought him on the table. "Actually...I don't think I made any jokes recently" he stated. "Um...I think you did, because there's no way in hell that I'm going to do a prostitution job, Martin!" Sarah shouts as the man looks at her envious.

Sarah then smiles deviously, as usual, Sarah Davies always gets her way. She then starts to walk away, "Fine. You're fired!" the man shouts back at her as Sarah turns around and looks at him. She needs this job more than anything in the world. "Wait, I'll do it" Sarah whispers as the man smiles deviously, this time Sarah Davies doesn't get her way. Sarah quickly makes her way out of "Shorties".

**DREW TORRES**

Drew is talking to his mother as their lawyer comes over, "You did good today Drew, tomorrow...they will announce the verdict." he states as Drew and Audra smile. He then walks away and Drew looks over at Renee who looks worried, "Mom...once I win, what will happen to Renee?" Drew asks as Audra looks over at her. "I have no idea, but I hope she gets everything she deserves...she accused my son of rape" Audra whispered as she walked away.

Drew couldn't help but somehow feel sorry for Renee...he never wished anything bad on anyone. He just wished that this had never happened.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	4. Author's Note: Please Read!

Hi, it's me – Kim – one of the writers. I know a lot of you are thinking "Where the hell have you been?" but that's why I'm going to clear it up as simple as I can. I'm going to tell you the truth and I'm not going to sugar coat anything. Daniel and Ryan, the other two writers couldn't agree on anything for the second half of season 10. So, one day Daniel stopped replying to our messages and everything. Finally, when he did talk to us it was to swear at us. Daniel then walked away from the project and Ryan said that he didn't want to write it anymore. So, I've decided to take over their positions. Now, there are some things that I've decided to do differently, for instance there will be a season 11, I just have to finish writing them.

Also, I think I'm going to need a little help when it comes to the writing part. So, maybe I could have like two other writers to help me. If anyone's interested in that just shoot me a review or message.

Also, I found out that information for Lakehurst is like really unorganized and messy. So, I've checked out a wiki for it and I've decided that I'm going to either make that one better or create a new wiki and just re-read every season and organize the information that way. That's another thing I need help with – I need people who would be willing to read the seasons prior to season 10. I know it's a lot and that's why I've come up with the plan below:

**WRITER POSITIONS**

1.) _This Person Will Work On A-Plots With Me._

2.) _This Person Will Work On B-Plots._

3.) _This Person Will Work On C-Plots._

Even though the writer positions are divided, we can still come together as a whole to make sure everything flows well.

**READERS**

_Now, this is the part for those that really like reading. I'll be reading season 10, I just need everyone else to read the first 9 seasons._

_For, season 1 – it's really not that much to read so I think one or two people can tackle that._

_For, season 2-9 – It really doesn't matter who reads what. Like you all can just read everything take notes and then send me a message. I'll read the messages and just make a list of everything you all have listed._

_Please consider doing these guys, I'm like all alone here and I really want this story to stay alive. I mean, it wasn't my story to start with and I really don't want to let the previous writer down. That would just be a giant middle finger to him._


	5. Jar Of Hearts 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 216:**"Jar Of Hearts (2)"

**DREW TORRES**

_"Drew?" __Audra stated, managing to get his attention off of the recent events dealing with Renee. The two were standing in the court room, waiting for the judge to say something. Drew immediately looked at his mother, opening his mouth to speak; however, the judge beat him to it. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked and Drew's lawyer shook his head yes. Audra and Drew both turned to look at the jury. Drew was a little shaky about the decision that was soon to be made. "We the jury fined Drew Torres, innocent..." the man's voice trailed off for Drew, because at that moment his name was cleared. Audra quickly brought him in for a hug and Drew returned the favor. But, he couldn't help but watch Renee, who looked devastated. He then watched her mother and father look at her in shame and he knew that she was going to be put through hell._

**(BACK TO THE DOT)**

_**THE DOT**_. Sarah and Monique are sitting together inside of the Dot. Sarah has just finished telling Monique everything that led up to her prostitution job. "Sarah, are you serious!" Monique shouts and Sarah doesn't do anything but shush the girl. "Look, nobody else knows…except Jacob…maybe" Sarah states, starting to think.

"What do you mean maybe?" Monique asks and Sarah shrugs. "I mean that he knew I took that picture, that's why we broke up…I think" Sarah tells her friend. Monique sighs, showing Sarah that she doesn't even know what happened with her and Jacob. "Well, what are going to do?" Monique asks. Sarah shrugs, "I need the money" she states.

**DREW TORRES**

Drew watches as Renee's brother argues with her and he then leaves. Drew decides to go over and talk to the crying girl. "Renee?" Drew asks as Renee looks up and sighs as she puts her head back down. "Go away" she mutters. Drew feels as if that's the best solution, but he doesn't do that. He sits down beside her.

"Everyone hates me" Renee tells him. Drew wants to say that it's her fault, but he doesn't want to be responsible for her feeling worse. "I don't hate you" Drew whispers. "Yeah, right" Renee states, not believing his words. "It's true; I'm just a little shocked and furious…but, maybe, when all this is cleared up we could try to move on and be friends?" Drew suggests.

Renee smiles, "I'd like that" and Drew manages a smile as well. Not realizing that Renee's brother is looking at them suspiciously.

**BRITTANY MOSS**

'A CHRISTMAS CAROL' _is what the sign above the stage had read. _Brittany couldn't help but smile as the finishes touches were being made to the set. "This looks great everyone!" Brittany shouted, congratulating everyone on and off stage. Everyone had really worked hard to make this play special.

Cedric smiled at his friend as he made his way across the stage, "Randy a no show?" Cedric asked. This question however made Brittany's smile fade, Cedric mentally slapped himself. "Sorry, Brit, I'm sure he'll show up soon" Cedric said, trying to make Brittany feel better about the situation. Brittany knew that Cedric was right, she couldn't expect Randy to show up to a play she's directing. Brittany started to stare off into space, until she heard someone clear their throat.

"Brittany?" Randy asked as Brittany turned around, immediately her smile was brought back. 'Randy, you made it!" Brittany shouted, causing everyone on stage to look at them. Brittany didn't care she just hugged him. After a few seconds, she realized that the hug was a little too awkward. "So, what can I do?" Randy asked and Brittany smoothed her clothes and stated "Just start somewhere" she said as Randy headed up on the stage.

**SARAH DAVIES**

Sarah was sitting down on a bench, waiting outside of a hotel. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to go through with this. But, she needed this job, she hadn't had this much money in…forever. Sarah watched as girls left the room left and right, wondering when she was going to be called in. She didn't care who the sex was with as long as they had protection. If they didn't, she had some just in case.

"Davies?" a man asked as he opened the hotel door. Sarah reluctantly shook her head. The man moved aside for Sarah to enter, but there wasn't enough space, so Sarah had to squeeze by him. Something the man looked like he enjoyed.

Sarah knew this wasn't a high class job from the looks of the room. The man who had let her in had then came up behind her and started to kiss her shoulders. Sarah then knew that this was the guy she would do business with. "You got a condom?" Sarah asked as she turned around and ceased the kissing. The man swiftly shook his head no and Sarah held one up. "I don't think so!" the man said as he grabbed the condom and threw it across the room and pushed Sarah on the bed.

"Get off!" Sarah shouted as the man placed his hand around her mouth. Sarah started to struggle to break free; she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Without thinking, Sarah bit the man's hand and kneed him in his private area and he slid off of her. Sarah quickly headed for the door and ran out.

**DREW TORRES**

Drew made his way into the Dot, he had just finished talking with Renee, telling her that he doesn't hate her and he just needs time and that maybe they could be friends – and he meant every word. Drew sat down at the counter and accidentally bumped into Vanessa as he did so. 'Watch it, Torres" Vanessa stated as Drew smiled a little "Sorry" he whispered.

"Wait, how did your court case go?" Vanessa asked. Drew looked at her with a confused look, wondering how she knew he was in court, "I'm a huge fan of gossip" Vanessa admits. "You're Trevor's girlfriend, right?" Drew asks. Vanessa shakes her head, "Not anymore, he hasn't really returned any of my calls" Vanessa states as she looks down at her hands.

"That jerk" Drew states, smiling and Vanessa can't help but smile as well. Drew doesn't notice that Renee's brother is watching him angrily, he then gets up and leaves the dot.


	6. Young Blood 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 217:**"Young Blood (1)"

**ALLI BHANDARI**

Alli stared at herself in the mirror; she couldn't believe that at the beginning of the year she was happy. Now she was miserable and just made herself get through the day. Alli was brought back into reality when she heard a knock on her door. It was Raj, her parents had gone out for breakfast and he had come over.

Alli made her way out of her room. "What were you doing in there?" Raj asked her, sounding jealous. "I was making sure I looked good" Alli said. "You sure you don't have some guy in there?" Raj asked. Alli looked at the boy; she was shocked that he would say something like that. "Wow, you're delusional" she said walking away.

Raj becomes angry, "Hey!" he shouts grabbing Alli. Alli is screaming as Raj is holding her arm tight, "Let go of me!" "Shut up bitch!" Raj shouts as he throws her to the floor. Alli looks up at Raj and she starts to cry and he decides to leave, not saying a word.

**(BACK TO THE DOT)**

_**THE DOT. **_Monique is sitting down at a table with Rachel, Sarah, and Miles. Monique's phone starts to vibrate and she looks down at it. She had forget that she had scheduled an appointment to meet with her doctor. Monique got up from the table. "Where are you going?" Sarah asked her and Monique immediately froze up.

Rachel, being the only one to know Monique's secret, decided to help her. "Oh, she's going to go help her mother with the Christmas shopping" Rachel told Sarah. Monique gave Rachel a weak smile as if to say thank you.

**ALLI BHANDARI**

Alli had just finished all of her Christmas shopping; she was now standing in line. The quicker that she got this over with the quicker she could get home. When the line had died down and it was her turn to get checked out. Alli sighed when she realized that Vanessa was at the cash register. "Alli…" Vanessa said as Alli felt as if she couldn't get a break. "There has to be another cashier" Alli said as she started to look around.

Vanessa didn't care about what Alli was saying and just started ringing her stuff up. 'Its fine, I won't talk to you either" Vanessa said. She knew how to take a hint. When Alli looked at her watch to see what time it was, Vanessa caught a glimpse of where Raj had grabbed Alli from earlier. "Oh, God" Vanessa said as she stared at the bruise.

Alli quickly covered it up and started to walk away without her stuff. Vanessa couldn't believe that she had just said that. "Alli, wait!" Vanessa shouted as she ran to catch up with the girl. Alli tried to leave, but Vanessa managed to block the exit. "What, Vanessa!" Alli shouted as Vanessa watched the girl. They might not be talking but Vanessa knew when something was up with the girl.

**MONIQUE COLEMAN**

Monique smiles as the doctor returns to the room, she's sitting down on the hospital bed. "What's up doc?" Monique states as she earns a small amount of laughter from her. Monique's smile fades as she realizes that something's really up. 'What's wrong?" Monique asks as the doctor sits down.

"Monique, after reading your vitals, I've come to the conclusion that…" the doctor starts, but she can't finish. This is the part of her job she hates. "Based on your vitals, you only have four months to live" the doctor states as she watches Monique.

Monique is looking at the doctor with tears, "Are you telling me I only have 4 months to live?" she asks. "I'm afraid so". "If you want we can call your mother…" the doctor started, but Monique quickly cut her off. "No, she already knows" Monique lied, "I'll talk to her when I get home"

**TREVOR LEE**

"Home sweet home" Mrs. Lee said as Mr. Lee pushed Trevor, who is now in a wheel chair, into the house. "Yeah, home" Trevor said uninterested. Mrs. Lee gave a faint smile as her husband headed towards the kitchen. "Well, the doctor said that it was only for a few days, just until your leg starts feeling better" Mrs. Lee finishes as she heads over to her purse. She pulls out some pills.

"Take one of these, it'll get rid of the pain" Mrs. Lee said as she opened the bottle and put one of the pills in Trevor's hand. Trevor studied the pill, reluctant at first to take it. Surprisingly, the pill had started to take away some of his pain.

Mrs. Lee gave her son a smile as she headed towards the kitchen. Trevor reached over the counter and grabbed the bottle; he quickly put some in his pocket and then returned the bottle to the counter. Trevor then wheeled his way into the other room, looking around; he quickly pulled out another pill and swallowed it.

**ALLI BHANDARI**

"That… son of a bitch" Vanessa said as she looked at Alli, who was crying. Vanessa couldn't believe that Raj had turned out to be abusive to Alli, physically and verbally. "What did your parents say?" Vanessa asked. "I haven't told them yet" Alli tells the girl. Alli couldn't believe that Vanessa had started to become such a good friend again. It's like they never had their fall out. Alli was glad that the girl had showed her support.

"What now?" Vanessa asked as Alli was brought back into reality. "I have no idea. I mean I have no one" Alli tells her friend. "Yeah, you do, your parents, me, Rachel" Vanessa tells her. Alli shrugs, "I guess" she begins, "It's just my parents have painted this image of Raj like he's some god, when in reality he's…" Alli was looking for a word.

"He's the devil?" Vanessa suggested and Alli nodded, "Exactly and in my parents eyes, he can do no wrong" Alli states. Vanessa just looks down as Alli continues to cry.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	7. Young Blood 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 218:"**Young Blood (2)"

**ALLI BHANDARI**

Alli and Vanessa were talking to Alli's parents about Raj; Vanessa had managed to give Alli enough strength to come forward. "When did this happen?" Alli's mother asked. "Around the time we started dating" Alli revealed. Alli's mother opened her mouth in shock.

"That son of a bitch" Alli's father stated as Vanessa and Alli looked at one another. "Wait, you believe me?" Alli asked as her parents looked at her confusingly. "Of course we do" her father assured her, "Why wouldn't we?" he asked. Alli just looked down, "Well, I don't exactly have the best track history" she confessed and her parents just looked at her.

"You are our daughter and we believe you, bottom line, now go upstairs while we talk to the authorities" Alli's mother said as Alli hugged the both of them and headed out of the room. Vanessa at her heels.

**(BACK TO THE DOT)**

_**THE DOT. **_Monique smiled at Sarah and Miles as she and Rachel left to go order something. "So, have you talked to your mom, yet?" Rachel asks. Monique shook her head no, "I haven't even told my friends" Monique said as she watched Sarah and Miles who were laughing.

"Well, maybe you should?" Rachel suggested. "Yeah and have them treat me like a freak of nature?" Monique asked, "No way" she quickly said. Monique started to think, "I highly doubt Sarah would treat you any different, and Miles is very supportive" Rachel said as she left the girl at the counter. Rachel was right, how could she have been so stupid – these are her friends.

Monique walked over to the group and cleared her throat, "I have to tell you guys something" she said and Rachel smiled at the girl.

**ALLI BHANDARI**

Alli is on the phone with Sav. "Sav, I know it's…please?" Alli begged, but her facial expression turned into a one full of defeat. "I understand" Alli stated as she hung up the phone and Vanessa gave a faint smile, "What happened?" she asked the girl. Alli looked at her friend, "Sav, said that there's no way he can get home…stupid cruise ship" Alli said as Vanessa came closer to her.

"It'll be okay, at least your parents believe you" Vanessa said. Alli smiled, "True, but I can't believe it took me this long to tell them" Alli said as Vanessa knew that the girl had been through a lot, she was mad at herself for not being there for her friend.

Alli's mother and father came into the room, "Alli, we need to discuss something with you…in private" Alli's mother said and Vanessa smiled. "I'll wait outside" she said as she left the room. Vanessa headed down the hallway and then realized that there had to be something she could do for Alli. But, what?

**MONIQUE COLEMAN**

"Mom," Monique said as she stepped in the house, "You home?" she asked as she closed the door behind her. Monique was relieved when she didn't hear an answer; it meant that she had enough time to answer the doctor's call. Monique had been hiding the fact that she was going to die from her mother – but for a very good reason.

"Monique Coleman!" Monique's mother shouted and the young girl immediately turned to face her mother. "Mom," Monique said as she knew that her mother knew something was up. "I got a call from your doctor today, you've been dealing more than just CHF!" her mother shouted, furiously that Monique didn't inform her of this earlier.

"Mom, let me explain" Monique said as her mother cut her off. "How can you explain this huge amount of stupidity?" her mother asked her. Monique shrugged, "Dad didn't come back from Afghanistan and I know you pretend like he's still alive, but he's not mom… he's dead and in four months I will be too!" Monique shouted as she pushed herself by her mother.

**TREVOR LEE**

Trevor and his father were playing basketball in the backyard and Trevor had just made a shot. "Yes!" Trevor said as his father put up a surrendering gesture. Just then, Trevor's mother had come into view. "Honey, you two take it easy and put on a coat!" she said as his father shrugged, "Oh, sweetie Trevor's fine…surprisingly well, actually" the man said.

Trevor wondered if his parents thought it was weird that he made such a speedy recovering, or if they knew about the missing medication. But, they were his pills, so that's the only reason why they didn't check them – probably. Trevor's mother and father shared a kiss and Trevor made a puking sound, one that sent a glare from his mother his way.

Trevor watched as his parents made their way inside of the house. He then started to limp over to his coat and pulled out a couple more pills. Popping them in his mouth, he took some water to help them go down. He then started to play some more.

**ALLI BHANDARI**

"Well, what if my parents find out that I'm running away?" Alli asked Vanessa as she started to pace back and forth. Vanessa watched the girl carefully, "Okay, one… I don't think they'll care, since your boyfriend was abusive" Vanessa assured the girl. "How can you be sure, do you know my parents?" Alli asked an obvious answer question. Vanessa stood up and placed her hands on Alli's shoulders, "That's not the only reason why I think they won't be mad" Vanessa whispered.

"What do you mean?" Alli asked as Vanessa gestured for Alli to turn around, "Because, you're running away with him…" Vanessa whispered as Alli turned around. At first, she didn't know what was going on and when she saw who Vanessa was referring to, she just smiled and started to cry.

"Did you miss me?" Chase Reynolds asked as he was pulled into a hug by Alli. "Yes?" Alli whispered. "But, what are you doing here…I thought you were off doing mechanic stuff" she said. Chase sighed, "It's a long story" Chase began, "Let's get out of here" he whispered as he smiled at Vanessa.

Alli started walking, but she then stopped and walked back over to Vanessa. "You're the best friend any girl could ever have…I'm going to miss you" Alli told her. Vanessa hugged the girl, "Same here" she whispered. Chase just smiled as the girls said their goodbyes. Alli pulled away and started walking through the airport with Chase by her side, she would never forget the life she's leaving behind – it's made her stronger.


	8. Moment For Life 1

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 219:**"Moment For Life (1)"

**Rachel **_and _**Vanessa **were walking through out the mall; towards the store that Vanessa had starting working at. _"Ah, Vanessa Mayans…my hardworking friend" _Rachel said, starting to brag about Vanessa. Vanessa just smiled at the girl – she had then received a text message from Alli.

"_Oh, is that Alli?" _Rachel asks and Vanessa nodded. _"I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help with the Raj situation…Monique really needed me to knock some sense into her" _Rachel explained and Vanessa gave a faint smile. _"You shouldn't be talking to me…" _she said as she handed Rachel her phone. Rachel smiled back, and started to call Alli.

Vanessa walked away, noticing that she was standing in front of the store. Entering the store, Vanessa realized that it wasn't that many people left. _"Marcy, I'll take over" _Vanessa assured her co-worker. Vanessa and Marcy traded places.

Vanessa watched everyone in the store and smiled when she saw a familiar face. _"Drew Torres?" _she said as the boy only returned a smile. _"Vanessa, you work here?" _Drew asked and she nodded. _"You would know that if you'd gotten your Christmas shopping done earlier" _she teased. Drew just eased his way up to the counter and flashed another smile at the girl.

"_What are you doing?" _Vanessa asked him as his smile faded, _"Nothing" _he quickly stated. Vanessa just shrugged and walked to the back of the store. Drew was left there looking like an idiot.

Adam made his way into the store, _"Drew, what's taking you so long?" _his brother asked him. _"I'm talking to Vanessa!" _Drew had yelled, but in a whisper. Adam looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. _"Adam, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" _Drew asked just as Vanessa came back into view.

"_Both Torres brothers are here…this must be my lucky day" _Vanessa said as she walked back around the counter. Adam only smiled and Drew did the same.

"_Here you go!" _Rachel said as she came into the store and handed Vanessa her phone. Vanessa smiled and took the phone as Rachel turned to the Torres brothers. _"Hey!" _she said. _"Hey!" _Drew and Adam said in unison.

Sarah entered the store with Camielle at her heels. _"Camielle, we have to find that necklace!" _Sarah shouted. Vanessa watched the whole seen, _"The wicked witch of the west" _she whispered and Rachel playfully elbowed the girl.

Miles and Trevor made their way into the store as well. _"Sup?" _Miles said, directing his greeting to Rachel, who only smiled and replied. Trevor rolled his eyes, which later fell on Sarah. _"What?" _Sarah asked as Trevor just looked away, _"Nothing" _he mumbled.

Vanessa just watched as most of her school was here. She sighed, not realizing how brutal the next couple of minutes were going to become. _"Hey, who's that cutie?" _Rachel asked as she pointed to a hooded figure. This caused Adam and Drew to turn around. Adam looked confused, _"Drew isn't that…" _he began but was cut off. _"Renee's brother, Danny." _He answered.

Rachel and Vanessa looked at one another, they knew about the rumors involving Drew and Renee both.

"_What's he doing here?" _Drew asked. Just then Danny showed his crooked smile to Drew, Adam, Rachel and Vanessa. Danny then pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the group of Lakehurst students. _"DIE!" _Danny shouted as he pulled the trigger a few times.

The noise was enough to send everyone into chaos. The mall was going into lockdown and everyone was running out of the store.

"_Drew!" _Adam shouted, realizing that his brother had been shot. Rachel and Vanessa were crowding him as people were running around. _"Rachel, take my phone; call for help!" _Vanessa shouted as Rachel disappeared. Vanessa looked at Adam, _"We need to get him to the back of the store, now!" _Vanessa shouted as Adam nodded.

"_Miles!" _Trevor shouted as he was looking all over for the boy. _"Trevor!" _Miles shouted as he was on the other side of bars. Trevor looked confused. _"I need to get out of here!" _Trevor said as Miles nodded. Trevor then ran in the direction he had come looking for a way out. _"Trevor, help us!" _Vanessa shouted as Trevor made his way over to the group, helping Drew.

"_Camielle…" _Sarah shouted through the glass. Camielle only watched her sister struggle to get out of the mall. _"Go find mom" _Sarah said and Camielle looked at her. _"I love you" they both said in unison. _Sarah watched as her sister left and she saw Trevor, Vanessa, Adam, and Drew and decided to join them.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	9. Moment For Life 2

**LAKEHURST**

**CHAPTER 220:**"Moment For Life (2)"

**Sarah **raced over to join Vanessa, Adam, Trevor, and a shot Drew. _"Hey, what happened?" _Sarah asked as she noticed Drew's wound. _"What do you think happened?" _Adam asked as he started to become furious with himself for not saying anything about Danny sooner. Sarah let his anger slide as she held the door open for the group.

Once everyone was situated, Vanessa locked the door behind them, _"Until someone comes to get us…this door doesn't open, clear?" _she stated as she sat down on the floor, looking at the rest of them.

Drew let out a breath, _"Damn," _he whispered as he took off his jacket. Adam sighed, _"The bullet went all the way through" _he informed his brother.

Trevor was starting to pace back and forth, his leg hurting with every step that he took; he quickly popped in another pill.

"_What now?" _Sarah asked as majority of the group shrugged. Vanessa was watching Drew the entire time, worrying about him. Just then everyone heard something in the storage room drop and crash to the floor. _"What was that?" _Adam asked. _"More like, who was that" _Trevor corrected. Vanessa just rolled her eyes and stood up. _"Who's there?" _Vanessa asked, even louder than the rest of them.

Vanessa had started to turn around until she saw the silver lining of a gun, _"Oh, God!" _Vanessa exclaimed as she backed up and Sarah followed suit as Trevor stood in front of the girls – Danny was in the room with them.

"_Danny" _Drew whispered as the boy flashed an evil smile. _"Drew, I hit you…damn, I was aiming for your sister" _Danny stated, gaining a glare from Adam. _"I'm a guy!" _Adam shouted and the gun was immediately pointed at him. Drew managed to lift himself up, Adam; however, pushed him back down. There wasn't a bone in Adam's body that was going to allow his brother to be shot – again.

"_Why would you shoot Adam?" _Drew asked and Danny started to laugh. _"Are you serious, you ruined my life, my parent's and Renee's" _Danny said as Drew just sighed. He couldn't believe that this was still haunting him.

Vanessa couldn't believe that she was in the middle of this, how could she be? Her eyes fell on the boxes that towered over Danny. She could get them out of here – everyone. Vanessa started to look for her phone and remembered that she had given it to Rachel. Vanessa quietly touched Sarah's hand and Sarah turned around and Vanessa explained to the girl about what was going to happen.

"_Look, you just have beef with me…please let them go." _Drew begged, glancing over at Vanessa. Danny caught him looking at the girl and smiled. _"So, this is the girl you're worried about?" _Danny stated as he walked over to Vanessa and grabbed her by the wrist. _"No!" _Drew and Vanessa said in unison.

Vanessa knew that now was her chance when Danny was pulling her towards the boxes. She quickly looked back at Sarah and nodded, _"Now!" _Vanessa shouted and Sarah ran towards Danny and so did Trevor, all three pushing Trevor into the tower of boxes. Adam had been pulling Drew to his feet. Sarah quickly raced over to the door and held it open for everyone. When Danny looked up, they were gone.

Trevor and Sarah were running down the hall, looking for exits while Adam and Vanessa helped support Drew. Sarah smiled when she found an exit, _"Guys!" _she shouted as everyone headed in her direction. Adam and Vanessa sat Drew against the wall. Vanessa walked in front of everyone towards the door, _"We need something to break the glass!" _Vanessa shouted as Trevor and Sarah were looking around. Trevor then just sighed; _"Damn!" _he wrapped his jacket around his arm and put his fist through the window, shattering the glass. He then unlocked the door from the outside. _"Let's go!" _Vanessa shouted as she held the door open for them. Sarah went first, followed by Trevor. However, when Adam was taking Drew through, Danny appeared and pushed them. _"Let go of me!" _Vanessa screamed. Drew couldn't do anything all he saw was Vanessa being dragged down the mall.

"_Guys…" _Sarah whispered as she and Trevor returned, helping them both up. Drew stood up on his own now, _"You guys get to the police and tell them that Danny has a hostage!" _Drew said as they all looked at him. _"You mean we're going to the police" _Adam said, including Drew in the equation. _"No, Vanessa needs me!" _Drew shouted.

Adam and Drew were in a staring contest, and then Drew gave up. _"Fine, but can we at least see where he took her?" _Drew asked and Adam gave in. Adam started to walk ahead and Drew turned back to look at Trevor and Sarah, he texted them something and they reluctantly nodded.

As they were getting closer to their destination, Adam realized that something was up. _"Alright, let's turn back, now!" _he whispered and Sarah and Trevor looked at Drew, who nodded. _"Adam, I love you" _Drew whispered and Drew and Sarah raced onto the elevator, Adam attempting the same, but Trevor held him back. _"Let me go!" _Adam shouted, but Trevor didn't. He continued to struggle; he couldn't believe that Drew had tricked him like that. Sarah just watched as it all went down, then the elevator stopped.

"_Wait here…" _Drew told Sarah and she nodded. Sarah then watched as Drew headed down the dark hallway, soon disappearing. Sarah only sighed and then she noticed a sports gear store; she smiled deviously.

Drew had been walking for some time now and then he heard a noise, he walked to the source and found himself in a room, an office of some sort. _"Drew?" _Vanessa whispered and Drew immediately got a fist to the face and Danny pointed the gun at him. Vanessa quickly crawled over to him, _"Danny, leave him alone…please" _Vanessa begged. Danny only laughed.

"_I'm so sorry, Vanessa" _Drew whispered as Vanessa had started to cry. _"You weren't even in this and now you are" _Drew apologized for it all. Vanessa only looked at him and faintly smiled. _"You're going to be fine" _she whispered as Danny brought the gun up again and pointed it towards them.

"_Damn!" _Danny shouted as he realized that someone had knocked the gun out of his hand. Vanessa and Drew later saw Sarah whacking at the boy with a hockey stick and he went down. Vanessa and Drew looked at the girl, shocked – _"Thank God for hockey" _Sarah whispered as Vanessa pulled the girl into a hug.

Sarah, Vanessa, and Drew made their way out of the mall, the police swarming by them. Drew was placed on a stretcher and Adam was by his side every step of the way.

Vanessa looked around at the police, everyone being reunited with their families. She just smiled to herself and thought about everything that had happened this year. She'd been through thick and thin with her friends and somehow next semester would be better than this, it had to be. _"Vanessa!" _Rachel shouted as she made her way over to her friend. Vanessa and Rachel stared at each other, both smiling faintly; they pulled one another into a hug.

**END OF LAKEHURST**** (**_SEASON TEN_**)**


End file.
